The Tale Of The Miko
by Blade Of Sakura
Summary: The final battle is now. Vote on pairings. 'Kagome laid there gasping for air and slowly moved her hand to her injured side, coming away with blood.' Some character death, not Kagome!
1. Battle

**The Tale Of The Miko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha! o0 happy now?

**Key**

"..." talking

/.../ normal thoughts

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**  
**

Sesshomaru had taken on Kagura and Kanna at the entrance of the evil hanyou's lair. The wolves were around the castle fighting off the hordes of demons that Naraku had summoned.

Inuyasha and the others to headed straight for Naraku.

Kagome ran on as fast as her legs could carry her. She turned the corner into the castle's courtyard and there was the vile hanyou, the one who had made her friend's lives miserable.

There was a wave of anger that surged inside Kagome and her bow was knocked with an arrow and sighted on Naraku before she barely thought about it. She fired the arrow and the hanyou started to laugh at the tentacles that had been purified.

Naraku smirked evilly. "You will have to do better than that miko!" He cried before sending more tentacles toward the group. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara stayed close to each other and fought side by side.

Inuyasha jumped into the attack against Naraku but an arrow hit him in his side and off to the left of Naraku, was Kikyo. His eyes were for her only and he looked ready to cry.

"Kikyo? Why are you on **his** side? I thought that we were going to become mates." Inuyasha asks nearly ready to stop fighting as the clay miko drew another arrow and aimed at Inuyasha.

Kagome cried out. "NO, Inuyasha! Move! You have to fight!" She quickly drew her own arrow and sighted on Kikyo before loosing her arrow.

She didn't get to see the result as Naraku sent tentacles at her to injure her since she was so distracted. Naraku's laugh echoed around the court yard as he hit Kagome's side fully and threw her back to hit the wall.

Kagome laid there gasping for air and slowly moved her hand to her injured side coming away with blood. She closed her eyes to the sight and started to stand when she heard a scream causing her to look up at her friends.

Kagome watched from almost a third person view as Sango was picked up with the tentacles that were wrapped around her and she was flung against a far wall to fall to the ground bleeding.

Miroku sent Kirara to go guard Sango as he continued to fight off the tentacles of Naraku. Kagome's eyes were drawn over to where Inuyasha was. Kikyo had been hit by the purified arrow Kagome had shot and now was face to face with Inuyasha. They appeared to be talking.

Kagome shook her head and forced her tears of sadness down before facing Naraku. She lifted her bow and drew an arrow and sighted on the tainted jewel in his chest. With a small smirk she fired her arrow and hit close to the jewel.

Naraku cried out and looked at the purified arrow in his chest that was so close to the jewel. His eyes flew to Kagome who was holding her side with a small smirk on her face. He gave a savage smirk of his own before he pierced Miroku with a tentacle and threw him close to where Sango was.

Miroku didn't move.

Kagome's eyes were drawn to Inuyasha when she heard a clang as he dropped his sword and embraced Kikyo. She looked directly at Kagome with a vicious glee on her face before opening a path directly down to hell. Inuyasha went with her willingly and left Kagome to the battle with Naraku.

Kagome dropped her bow and the tears she had held back were suddenly blurring her vision. She shook her head and ran toward where Inuyasha had stood, toward Tetsusaiga.

Naraku just laughed and threw tentacles in her way to either slow her down or stop her entirely. Kagome just purified them with her hands. She made it to the sword and gripped the hilt and turned to face Naraku.

He laughed and spread his arms wide. "Swing little miko. You might be able to hit me this time!" Naraku taunted.

Kagome looked down at the sword in her hands. /Please, I must defeat Naraku. I cannot let him win this fight. He must be destroyed. Help me Tetsusaiga./ She thought and there was an answering pulse from the sword.

She smiled and whispered. "Thank you."

She lifted her eyes to Naraku and held Tetsusaiga in her hands. Kagome ran at Naraku and jumped. Time seemed to stand still as the demonic sword glowed with her purifying powers. Naraku's eyes widened slightly and he realized his mistake just before Tetsusaiga pierced his chest and touched the jewel.

Kagome poured as much of her purification powers into the jewel as she could. The Tetsusaiga pulsed in her hands, helping her in the defeat of Naraku. The vile hanyou tried to tear her off and slashed at her opening several wounds. Kagome only clung to Tetsusaiga tighter and forced more of her power into the jewel.

Sesshoumaru watched from the entrance into the courtyard. The brightness of the light that the miko was putting off forced him to bring his hand up to shield his eyes. /She has been hiding her potential./

With a scream, Kagome forced the last of her power into the jewel and Naraku was burned away in the bright light of her power, never to return to this world.

---

Kagome found herself surrounded by a soft light. She was weightless and there was no pain.

"Where am I?" She whispered and her voice seemed to echo.

"You are inside the Jewel of Four Souls. Your power has fully purified the jewel and allowed me to win the battle I have fought for so long." Said a warm and soothing voice from Kagome's right.

She looked and found a woman who was beautiful in every sense of the word. Kagome gasped. "Midoriko?"

The woman inclined her head. "It is I. Thank you Miko Kagome for doing what I could not." Midoriko pauses and smiles sweetly. "You have earned the wish of your heart's desire from me; you have but to speak it."

Kagome looks slightly confused. "What happens if I don't make a wish?"

Midoriko gives a small smile. "Then I will not be able to rest and the jewel will still be in the world."

Kagome nods and searches her heart for what wish she should make. She looks up at the legendary miko before her. "I believe that I have my wish, Midoriko. I wish for the happiness of all those who were effected by Naraku's evil deeds."

Midoriko nods and steps forward to embrace Kagome. "You have a truly pure heart, Kagome. I shall grant you this wish and I will give you one more thing." She pauses.

"I wish for you to have my powers so that you might be the greatest miko that has ever walked this world." She said and pressed a kiss to Kagome's forehead. "Go in peace." Midoriko whispers before giving Kagome a gentle push.

Kagome falls backwards and her last sight before her vision goes black is of a smiling Midoriko.

---

There is slight pain and the sensation of laying flat when Kagome comes back to herself.

/Where am I? Was it just a dream?/ She asks herself before slowly opening her eyes.

She blinks the sun out of her eyes and starts to take in her surroundings. There are trees and she hears the sound of a stream close by, birds are chirping happily over her head. Kagome sighs and tries to sit up.

An instant wave of pain hits her causing her to collapse back onto the ground with a gasp.

She hears movement from her side and Sango leans over her with a concerned look. "Kagome? You shouldn't try to sit up, your side is still trying to heal." Sango lectures as she checks the wound to make sure that the movement hadn't reopened it.

Kagome tries to breath shallowly to keep the spots out of her eyes. "Sango? How long have I been unconscious?" She asks to keep her mind from the pain.

Sango's eyes flick to Kagome's face from the wound glad it hadn't been reopened. "You have been unconscious for three days. We were starting to worry that you might never wake up."

Kagome catches the sadness under Sango's voice and locks eyes with her friend, giving her a smile. "How is everyone? Did we truly win?"

Tears appear in Sango's eyes as she hugs her best friend to her. "Oh, Kagome! I don't know how you did it but Kohaku is alive!" She exclaimed before starting to cry.

Kagome carefully raised a hand and held Sango to her as she cried out her relief. Over Sango's shoulder Kagome saw Miroku smiling and when he saw her eyes on him he raised his 'cursed' hand. Kagome smiled to see the smooth palm and no wind tunnel.

Sango gathered herself and wiped at her tears. "Kagome, thank you. I just know that it was you who brought my brother back to me."

Kagome smiled. "I am happy that my wish has made you happy." She looks over at Miroku. "Your wind tunnel is gone." She says with a bigger smile.

Miroku nods and his face is bright with joy. "Thank you Lady Kagome." He says and gives a bow to her.

"Your welcome." She says before motioning to herself lying down. "Could I at least sit up against a tree or rock, Sango?" She asks.

It takes a little while but eventually Kagome is propped up against a tree. She smiles at her friends before noticing that there are others in the camp with them. Kagome gives the four other people a nod.

Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree opposite her with cool eyes. Kagura and Kanna are a few feet to his right sitting close to a rock their eyes hiding their emotions. Kouga stood a little distance from Miroku and his eyes held worry.

Kagura and Kanna stood and walked over to Kagome before kneeling at her feet. Kagura spoke for both of the sisters. "We owe you our lives, Kagome, for the death of Naraku and our freedom. You have but to ask anything of us and we will serve you for all time."

Kagome smiled softly and shook her head. "I hold you to no service, Kagura, Kanna. What I did, I did to help heal all the evil that was caused. The only thing that I ask is that you use your freedom for good."

Kagura raised surprised eyes to meet Kagome's gentle look before giving a smile. "We will, Kagome." She says before her and Kanna stand, give one last bow, and fly away on Kagura's feather.

Kouga takes a step forward. "Kagome, you have proved yourself a brave and mighty warrior. You didn't need much else to become my mate but now that you have accomplished this great task, I ask you to reconsider me for your mate."

Kagome sighs and tries to relax her muscles that tightened at his words. "Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you that I will not become your mate? You already have Ayame, why not take what you have and be happy?" She asks and shakes her head when he moves like he's going to touch her.

"No, Kouga. I have already declared that I will not accept you. By all rights I can destroy you if you try to touch me now." Kagome said with a hard edge to her voice. She didn't know exactly where the sudden knowledge had come from but she guessed that it had come from Midoriko.

Kouga froze. "Kagome? Are you certain that you will hold to your decision?" He asks carefully.

Kagome lets another sigh pass from her lips. "I am absolutely certain, Kouga. Return to Ayame and be happy."

He inclines his head stiffly before turning and disappearing from the camp.

Sango gently touched Kagome's shoulder and she had a sad look on her face. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome nods and places her hand on Sango's. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She says softly and waits for the Lord's attention to turn to her.

Sesshoumaru focuses on Kagome and inclines his head. "I have need of the Tetsusaiga. Would you allow me to take it, Miko Kagome, or will I have to take it by force?" He asks with his voice cool.

Miroku and Sango stepped in front of Kagome to protect her.

Kagome kept her gaze locked on Sesshoumaru. "And if I say no?" She asks softly.

His eyes narrow slightly. "Then I'll kill you."

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue this story?

If you guys like it then I'll try to write on this story and More Power Than You Know as well.

So, review!


	2. Trouble

**The Tale of the Miko**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! ...Don't own! ...Never will!

**Key**

"..." talking

'...' normal thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and it was not a pleasant one, as she returned his cool gaze.

Sango took a small step forward her hands already on her giant boomerang. She could be more vocal since Inuyasha had gone to hell with the evil clay pot; it was her place to protect her friend now. "You have no such right to demand the sword when it has showed signs of choosing its owner, Sesshoumaru."

Miroku stood silent next to Sango, offering his support as he gripped his staff.

Sesshoumaru leveled his icy glare on Sango and allowed some of his poison to leak from his claws. "You dare to speak to me in that manner, demon slayer?"

Sango tilted her chin higher as her eyes flashed. "I dare-." She started but was cut off by Kagome's hand on her shoulder. She turned and glanced back at her friend with worry clear on her features but Kagome's eyes were focused fully on the demon lord.

Kagome stepped forward and through her friends, trying to not show how much pain she was in as she gripped the sword in her left hand.

"If it is the sword that you want, Sesshoumaru, then take it." She said in a nonchalant tone as her gaze remained cool and her face void of emotion.

Kagome slowly raised the sword, blade pointing toward the ground as she held the hilt in a way that the lord could easily take.

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid from Sango to the miko before finally coming to rest on the Tetsusaiga. He reached out and grasped the hilt before being slammed back two feet from the sword and Kagome by a wave of odd energy.

His eyes narrowed. "Wench, you will hand over the sword." The lord growled in a low voice.

Kagome just chuckled and set the sword into the ground and took a step away from the sword before holding out her hands. "By all means, take it... If you can. If it will allow you to. Otherwise, the sword has chosen me to wield it and you have no claim."

He stepped up to the sword and reached for the hilt once more and was knocked back from it again.

Kagome walked forward and easily picked the sword from where it stood, keeping her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru. "I believe that the sword has spoken. You have no claim to it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to tint red and a slight rumbling came from him.

Miroku and Sango started forward to stand next to Kagome or to place her behind them but what happened next was unexpected.

Sesshoumaru shot forward wrapped his arm around Kagome whose eyes widened in surprise and she let out a gasp of pain before he jumped into the air and summoned his cloud.

The two friends jumped on to Kirara and took to the air to try to follow the lord who had just kidnapped their friend but it was no good. He was long gone with the speed that he had taken off, they would never catch up.

Sango brushed tears from her eyes and Miroku gave her a hug from behind. "It will be alright, Sango. The Lady Kagome can handle herself." He said hopefully but his eyes were on the horizon where she had disappeared.

* * *

Kagome had tried to wiggle around to get his claws away from her side and wound but that had only seemed to make him angrier, so she just gave up and tried to breath right as it felt like her whole side was on fire.

They had been flying for almost half the day when Sesshoumaru started to descend from the skies and came to stand before a large cave. With out breaking stride, he enters and walks into the cave. He still has Kagome in his grip, practically carrying her.

He comes to what appears to be the end of the cave before he turns sharply to his right and continues down a narrow hallway that Kagome would have never noticed. Shortly, they come to another sharp turn and she feels the tingle of a protective barrier allowing them to continue deeper into the cave.

After passing through the second barrier, Kagome almost gasps at the lavish room they enter but her pain had made her dizzy and nauseous, she was afraid to open her mouth.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the lavish bed of furs and pillows before he dropped Kagome with little ceremony on to it. He turns and walks over to a wooden screen, disappears.

Kagome doesn't move but stays where she fell, trying to regain her breathing through the pain that brought tears to the corners of her eyes. She gently placed her hand on the wound and found that it had been bleeding through; the bandage was thoroughly soaked with her blood.

Tetsusaiga gave her a warm pulse, as though soothing her and it helped to push away a good amount of the pain allowing her to breath easier. She smiled down at the sword and whispered softly. "Thank you."

The lord who had kidnapped her returned from behind the screen. He had changed his cloths out for fresh ones and he walked over to Kagome to stand before her.

He growled low, his eyes lightly bleeding to red. "I will not be mocked by one such as you and I will have Tetsusaiga."

Kagome closed her eyes on the sight of the handsome lord to breathe and to stop the room from spinning. She was weak from blood loss and the pain had come back as soon as Sesshoumaru had walked over to her.

'What did I do to deserve this treatment?' She asked herself and allowed a slight moan to escape from her lips.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly hovering over her and lightly inhaling her scent as he moved down her body to come to the largest problem she had at the moment. Kagome cracked open her eyes to watch him carefully. He froze and slid his eyes up her body to meet her gaze.

"You are greatly injured." He frowned as he straightened and shook his head as though fighting off some thought that he had had.

Kagome was more than worried now. 'How had he not scented her blood?'

"Heal yourself, miko." Sesshoumaru growled.

She looked up at him and noticed that her vision was funny like she was looking through a long dark tunnel at Sesshoumaru. Most of her pain was gone, like she was wrapped in cotton and his words had echoed just like she was really at the end of that tunnel.

Kagome smiled. "Huh, you're so far away..." She whispered before her vision was swallowed entirely by the blackness of the tunnel.

* * *

Sesshoumaru snarled but controlled his rage, soothing his beast as he gazed down at Kagome. She was not dead, he repeated to his beast. She had merely passed out from blood loss and pain that the wound was causing her.

He had done nothing to help her in any way with his rough treatment. After taking a few calming breaths he gathered supplies to bandage her wound which was in bad shape.

Once she was bandages had been replaced, he sat next to her and waited for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

Kagome felt like she was floating and glanced around her at the wide expanse of Japan spread out before her under the brilliant light of the full moon. 'Where am I?' She thought but it was actually spoken out loud.

She was dreaming and riding on a large dog demon's back.

Those realizations almost caused Kagome to scream but she knew that it was a dream. Hopefully, it would not turn into a nightmare.

The dog demon was descending and preparing to land in an open field full of flowers that only opened at night. She gasped at the beautiful sight and the dog demon slowly started shifting back to his human form.

She didn't know why, but she wasn't surprised to be in Sesshoumaru's arms. Yes, arms he had both and he was looking down at her with an actual smile on his handsome face.

He tilted his head toward the field of flowers. "What do you think, Kagome?" He asked as he bent close and nuzzled her cheek, smelling her sweet scent.

Her breathing hitched at how wonderful his touch felt before pulling away and looking into his beautiful golden eyes with a slight frown. She couldn't believe that she was dreaming of the cold lord this way.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked hesitantly. 'Maybe it's his twin?'

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It is alright, my love." He whispered and nuzzled her neck this time, drawing a slight moan from Kagome's surprised mouth at how wonderful it felt to have him touch her.

She heard an odd rumbling and looked up to find that he was laughing. Her eyes widened, this dream was getting to be too much.

"Sesshoumaru, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject so that she could try to sort out why she was having this type of dream about the stoic lord.

"We are here to have 'alone' time together." He whispered darkly in her ear before running his tongue along that same appendage.

Kagome gasped and felt a small shudder run through her body. 'Oh...'

He spread out his furry boa that was always on his shoulder, before laying Kagome on it and covering her body with his own.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome and her eyes fluttered shut at the intense pleasure that she felt.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to look up at Sesshoumaru and found that she had woken up from the dream that easily. She felt disappointed and ached all over.

She looked around to find herself in a cave. Her eyes landed on the lord who was the focus of her dreams and blushed slightly before she could hold her reaction in.

When he didn't make a move or commit to her Kagome frowned and looked closely at him. His eyes were glazed over and his eyes were slightly tinted red.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked hesitantly and watched as his eyes were suddenly clear but the red was still there as his gaze snapped to her face.

He growled low and threatening, his voice came out slightly hoarse. "Don't move."

Kagome froze and barely breathed.

Sesshoumaru pushed his beast away from him and tried to not look at the miko laying so close to him, smelling of fear, arousal, and her own intoxicating scent.

He was thankful when she didn't move that would have only encouraged the beast. With one last push he was fully back in control.

Kagome felt the shift in his presence and knew that he was in control of himself. She was thankful that he had gotten control of his beast, but a part of her, the part that could get her into trouble, wanted him to lose his control.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review.

I love your feedback!


End file.
